Офис вики
«'Офис'» изображает повседневную жизнь офисных сотрудников бумажной компании «Дандер Миффлин». Он транслировался на канале NBC с 24 марта 2005 года по 16 мая 2013 года. Эта вики о сериале, и ! Не знаете, с чего начать? ! Не можете найти то, что вы ищете? ! ' 3987186258_30803a3de0.jpg|Season 1|link=http://theoffice.wikia.com/ru//wiki/Первый сезон mcad30378d_e0.jpg|Season 2|link=http://theoffice.wikia.com/ru/wiki/Второй сезон The Office_ Season 3.jpg|Season 3|link=http://theoffice.wikia.com/ru/wiki/Третий сезон the office s4.jpg|Season 4|link=http://theoffice.wikia.com/wiki/ru/Четвёртый сезон The Office_ Season 5.jpg|Season 5|link=http://theoffice.wikia.com/ru/wiki/Пятый сезон Office Season 6.jpg|Season 6|link=http://theoffice.wikia.com/ru/wiki/Шестой сезон Office Season 7.jpg|Season 7|link=http://theoffice.wikia.com/ru/wiki/Седьмой сезон The_Office_Season_8.jpg|Season 8|link=http://theoffice.wikia.com/ru/wiki/Восьмой сезон The_Office_S9_DVD.jpg|Season 9|link=http://theoffice.wikia.com/ru/wiki/Девятый сезон '''Мередит Палмер за то, что не вышла замуж (как Джордж Клуни!) и за то, что онаМиссис Клаус. Единственный представитель отношений поставщика офиса, Мередит — несколько тихая мать-алкоголичка с двумя детьми («Офис: Бухгалтеры»). Мередит не хочет идти на реабилитацию («Марокканское Рождество») и увлекается не только алкоголем, но и порнографией («Марокканское Рождество»). Мередит не возражает против стриптизёров («Бен Франклин»), обожгла лицо («Потеря веса»), сказала, что ненавидит «эту стерву» [Холи Флакс] и порежет ей лицо («Прощай, Тоби») и подожгла Майкла («Рождественская вечеринка»). Она занималась сексом с Кридом («Продвижение»), а также меняла секс на стейки и скидки на поставки («Деловая этика»). Мередит также не повезло со здоровьем. Она была сбита автомобилем, получила бешенство (битой в офисе), а также любит развлекаться с Тоддом Пэкером («Рождественская вечеринка», «День Святого Патрика»). [[Мередит Палмер|'Читать дальше...']] *Что Анджела Кинси сначала пробовалась на роль Пэм Бисли? *Что Мередит есть рубашка с дырками там, где должны быть её соски? *Что Стив Карелл выиграл приз зрительских симпатий 2010 года за лучшую мужскую роль в комедии? *Что Кейт Фланнери пробовалась на роль Джен Левинсон? *Что Хайд специально убил босса якудзы, когда тот жил в Японии? *Что компьютеры в офисе «Дандер Миффлин» подключены к интернету. Актёры признались, что когда они находятся на заднем плане сцен, они часто проверяют электронную почту и сидят в интернете. *Что внешний кадр здания, в котором находится офис, на самом деле находится в Скрэнтоне, штат Пенсильвания, через дорогу от бара, который по совпадению называется «Офис». *Что шоу пришлось остановить производство в ноябре 2007 года из-за забастовки сценаристов. Звезда шоу Стив Карелл (сам член WGA) поддержал сценаристов и отказался пересекать линии пикета даже за неисполнение обязанностей. Карелл зашёл так далеко, что в первый же день забастовки позвонил в сеть, сославшись на случай «распухших яичек» в качестве причины, по которой он не мог прийти. *Что Оскар не должен был быть геем. *Что вымышленная компания «Дандер Миффлин» стала действительным членом большой торговой палаты Скрэнтона до того, как её обнаружили. Теперь она занимает свою собственную посвященную ей страницу http://www.scrantonchamber.com/live-work-visit/The_Office-Dunder_Mifflin.aspx на своём вебсайте. *Что на протяжении всей серии, каждый раз, когда мы видим Крида за его столом, он играет в пасьянс паука; Мередит играет в Клондайк. «Сплетня» ' была первым эпизодом шестого сезона и была написана и срежиссирована Полом Либерштейном. Когда Майкл остаётся вне цикла сплетен, узнав, что Меган и другой стажёр встречаются, он в конечном итоге узнаёт, что Стэнли изменяет своей жене, о чём он говорит всем. Надеясь заставить людей не верить тому, что он сказал, он распространяет фальшивые сплетни по всему офису. Тем временем все узнают, что Пэм ждёт ребенка, Энди и Дуайт практикуют «паркур», офис готовится к отъезду летних стажеров, а Майкл говорит людям, что Келли — анорексичка, а Тоби — девственник (несмотря на то, что у него есть ребёнок). 'Читать дальше... «'Офис'», также известный как «'ОФис: американское рабочее место'» — 30-минутный ситком, созданный «Deedle-Dee Productions» и «Reveille Productions» в сотрудничестве с NBC. Он основан на одноимённом британском сериале, созданном Рикки Жерве и Стивеном Мёрчантом и адаптированном для американской аудитории продюсером Грегом Дэниелсом. Премьера пилота состоялась на телевидении 24 марта 2005 года. Предупреждение: Дандеропедия содержит спойлеры об эпизодах телевизионного шоу «Офис». Информация из эпизодов, вышедших в эфир в США, является приемлемой для публикации на этом сайте, как и все другие версии офиса. Сабр — очень успешная печатная компания, которая взяла на себя неудавшуюся бумажную компанию «Дандер Миффлин» на Рождество, уволив Дэвида Уоллеса (который пытается создать Suck It) и Чарльза майнера. Он продает несколько принтеров, имеет много программ, в том числе печать всех цветов и продаж Король и персонал включает Южный босс Джо Беннетт, который написал автобиографию, и неохотно Гейб Луи. Он базируется в Таллахасси, штат Флорида и включает в себя пресс-секретарь, Кристиан Слейтер. Вы когда-нибудь пробовали радугу? читать дальше... [[Sabre (company)|'Read More...']] "In the end, the greatest snowball isn't a snowball at all. It's fear. Merry Christmas."-Dwight Schrute, Classy Christmas. "All I know is if I was a girl and had to choose between a tall dude who loved Asia, and a you-lookin' dude who loved sweaters and wearing sweaters, I'd choose you."-Darryl Philbin to Andy Bernard, Viewing Party __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__